To Be Strong
by Sakura is number 1
Summary: Sakura is really sick of Sauke treating her bad.Hinata,Tenten and Ino always are there for Sakura,so they all leave together. 2 years later they come back,stronger,and more beautiful than ever.I dont own Naruto or any of the other people. YES ITS A REWITE


If the title looks familiar its because this has been written before, by my very close friend also known as Sakura-and-anyone-but-sauske... The reason i am now taking over her stories is because after a long horrid time in a hospital she has finally moved on from this life.... She asked me to take her stories re-write them and to make them better, I can only try to live up to her whishes.... So here is the first chapter I hope u will continue to read her/my stories....

Sakura ran through the was covered in bruses,and cuts. _'Why me?'_

Sakura had fallen on a tree root that was sticking up, she fell cursing slightly under her breath.

"Where do you think your going."Said a figure in the shadows.

"Fine you win!" Sakura said throwing up her arms. The figure stepped out of the shadows was Naruto. "Man Sakura,you can sure run!" Sauske came from behind Naruto. "That's all she could do." He said smirking coldly at Sakura.

Sakura stood up and turned away. _'How was there a time that I loved him!?' __**'Don't ask me! If I could get to him,he would wish he was dead!'**_Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura ran home. _'I can't take this...' __**'What are you going to do?' **__'Leave.'_Inner Sakura stared at Sakura like she grew another head. (don't know how...) _**'But-'**_Inner Sakura was cut off by hushed voices. It turned out to be Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Sakura made her way to the simi-smiling group. They smiled wider noticing Sakura, but quickly stoped when they saw the look in Sakura's eyes.

"I'm leaving." Sakura said loudly. Over the years Sakura,Hinata, Tenten,and Ino have become good friends.

"You can't." Hinata said trying to hold back tears, fearing the loss of one of her sisters.

"I'm tired of crying...I want to become strong. I can't do that here, and I can't do that alone." Sakura said looking off to the side.

Ino understanding what Sakura was asking stood up and wiped the tears that had slid down her face. " Your not going any where without me."

Tenten smirked up at Sakura, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were swelling with noshed tears as Hinata wiped her tears. "I'm coming." Said a strong voice, by a softer, "As am I."

Sakura nodded, failing to keep the happiness out of her voie. "Lets go talk to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said walking toward the Hokage Tower. The 3 girls followed Sakura. When they got there Sakura went in and didn't even knock on the door.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura said looking at the Hokage. Tsunade sighed as she looked at Sakura's eyes, they were filled with hurt and determination. "I knew one day you would snap. Looks like you have friends going with you. I can't give you a place to go,but you are always welcome back to this village." Tsuande sighed. "Good luck girls."

Sakura and the girls ran and hugged Tsuande. "We will come back." Sakura whispered. "I will tell your teams the next time we meet." Tsuande said with tears in her eyes.

The girls were gone soon after that, they got their money and left.

2 years later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we are really here." Hinata said looking at the gates. She had let her hair grow out to mid-back. She had filled out. She had a dark blue shirt on that said 'You know you love me' with a dark blue mini skirt.

"Yeah, It's been forever." Ino said smiling. She filled out too. Her hair was as long as Hinata's. She had a baby blue tanktop on that said, ' My eyes are up there' with an arrow pointing up. She had baby blue short-shorts on.

"Wonder if everyone is the same?" Tenten asked. Her hair was out, but it was only a little bellow her shoulders. She had a light green sirt that said 'Fear me I bite.' With dark green shorts. Also,she had filled out.

"I just can't wait to see the look on their faces." Sakura said laughing. She had kept her hair short. She had a red shirt on that said 'I'm The girl you love to hate.' in black. She had black short shorts with bandages on her legs,covering her thighs.

"I kinda don't wanna go back..." Hinata said turning around. Ten ten grabbed her arm. "No more running.. ." Hinata looked around and saw everyone's smiles.

"We wont change the way we are with each other, I promise." Sakura said walking toward the gate. The guards gave the girls confused, lusty looks ,Tenten and Hinata showed their id's and the note saying that they were returning today. They let the girls pass though the gates,and when the girls stepped in only one thing was on their minds.

_'We are finally home...And everything looks the same..._

That was hard for me, but I would be really happy if people even read this. Thank you...


End file.
